


I'm Trying to Help

by LinkHeichou



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: Konrad Doubek, a healer for Blackwatch, wants to help his Commander.





	I'm Trying to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Konrad is my baby!! See his bio and such here: http://fav.me/dbidul6

_“You can't help me.”_

_“But, Commander-”_

_“Stop. There's nothing you can do.”_

_“Gabriel. I can help you, just-”_

_“Konrad, I said,_ stop.”

Konrad snapped back into reality by Angela. “Dr. Ziegler,” he greeted with a nod.

“Something is wrong, I feel it from here.” She sat down next to him, laying an hand on his arm. “What is troubling you?”

_Moira. Gabriel. The entirety of Blackwatch’s health on my shoulders._ “It's nothing, I just.. zoned out. But, thank you for your concern.”

Angela looked unimpressed in his lie, but didn't push. “Alright. See you around, Konrad,” she said, standing up and leaving.

Konrad nodded and looked at the files stacked on his desk, sighing as he went to work again.

~~

“Commander Reyes?” Konrad asked, knocking on his door. 

“Come in, make it quick.”

Konrad sat down on the chair across from Gabriel and his desk. He fidgeted with his name tag dawned on his shirt. “I know what Moira is doing to you. She thinks she is helping you, but I only see a decline in all states of your health. I want you to know..” he looked up at his Commander, “that you don't need to keep her. What she is doing, is not genetics. It's madness. She doesn't deserve to be called a Blackwatch agent.”

Gabriel looked at the young Czech, admiring his determination and courage to spill all that out. “I appreciate your concern, Konrad, but-”

“But _what,_ Gabe?” Konrad snapped, letting go of his nametag. “When will you realize she's messing with you?” He sat on the edge of the seat, angered and frustrated, “When will you realize that what she is doing will fuck you up in the long run? _That's_ what, Gabe, she's _fucking_ with you!”

Silence filled the room. Konrad began to feel tears burn the corners of his eyes, putting his head in his hands as he sobbed. “I only want what's best for you and Blackwatch, sir,” he muttered between sobs. “You're the closest thing to family here. I don't want to lose you.”

“You can't help me, Konrad. I know what I'm doing, don't worry about it.” Gabriel stood up and kneeled in front of the Czech, running a hand through his wavy hair. “Look at me.”

Konrad followed his order. He looked at him with red, puffy eyes and sniffed the mucus that started to run. He wiped the tears away, sniffling here and there.

“I'll be okay. I'm doing this for Blackwatch’s best interest, not for me.” Gabriel opened his arms up, a soft smile on his face. “C’mere, kid.”

Konrad embraced his commander, burying his face in his shoulder. He tried his best not to sob again, relaxing into his touch. “I trust your word, Commander.”


End file.
